Vulcan
Character Outline Vulcan '(ウルカヌス Urukanusu) is the eldest of the Jupiter Sisters. Tsukiyo Kujyō is the host of this goddess. Vulcan is a goddess who loves justice and delicacy, therefore she is willing to do anything to protect Tsukiyo. Appearance It is unknown how Vulcan really looks like. When Vulcan is in control of Tsukiyo's body, her hair and eye color becomes into a crimson-red color. She also currently have two wings behind her back. Abilities Despite her weaknesses, Vulcan is able to control objects such as Luna. She breathes souls in the objects for them to act as her eyes, ears, hands, etc. She's able to use telekinesis, seeing what she has done to the bookshelves, benches and even the floor tiles. Vulcan can only control inanimate objects, though. Unlike the other goddesses, the main body Vulcan takes over is powerless, with poor eyesight and hearing. As she is unable to walk unlike the other goddesses, she uses Luna as her "body". She is still able to protect Tsukiyo while manipulating objects, even with this disadvantage. Personality Vulcan is fiercely protective of Tsukiyo. She has shown very aggressive behaviour towards Keima and will not hesitate to "punish" him. She sees Tsukiyo as beautiful and innocent woman. And because of Keima's two-timing, she has a disgust for him. After Tsukiyo's recapture, Vulcan also wanted Keima to care only for Tsukiyo. Background Vulcan and her sisters were responsible for sealing up Old Hell. This action also seems to have trapped the sisters, who, along with the Spirits, were released when the seal was broken. At some point after this event, Vulcan entered Tsukiyo Kujyō, presumably along with the Tsukiyo's escape spirit, however unlike the spirit, Vulcan had no immediate effect on Tsukiyo. After her capture arc, Tsukiyo removes the red carpet she usually had. But after the rumors of "Keima is dating Kanon" starts to spread around the school, she has the red carpet again. Regaining her powers by reasons that may be related to this event, Vulcan controls Tsukiyo's doll, Luna. She does this during the Old Conquest Arc. Vulcan first appears in the doll, after Keima finishes the Shiori events on the fourth day. Plot Overview Old Conquest Arc After Shiori left the library and left Keima alone, the room becomes darker and Keima is suddenly attacked by books and bookshelves. Unable to see his attacker, Keima tries to escape unsuccessfully. He notices Tsukiyo's doll Luna floating in mid-air. Luna tells Keima that he must never come near Tsukiyo. Keima finds himself crushed between with two bookshelves. Luna starts to introduce herself as Vulcan and is a goddess who loves justice and delicateness. She then says that he must never come near Tsukiyo, because she is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen and does not want Keima to associate with her. Keima asks what wrong has he done. Vulcan responds that she saw him trying to court Shiori in the library. Keima decides to hide the paper he received from Shiori. Vulcan saw his actions and confronts him. Vulcan grabs the paper saying that he is a shallow man and that she knew all along that he received something from Shiori. She reads the paper, but it is not the proof she was looking for. While Vulcan was reading, Keima took the opportunity to escape, telling Vulcan to clean up the mess she made in the library. After cleaning up, Vulcan finds Keima trying to get to Tsukiyo. Vulcan chases after Keima to prevent him from meeting Tsukiyo. Keima manages to reach the rooftop and he sees Tsukiyo transforming into Vulcan. Vulcan then says that she is a powerless goddess but she can make objects move. She then says that she will protect Tsukiyo as long as she has her objects. She then attacks Keima again as Keima says that he wants to talk with Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo switches from Vulcan, while Vulcan controls Luna. Luna stands up, saying that Keima has an affair with Kanon and Shiori. Tsukiyo says that she does not want see Keima ever again. Luna relentlessly attacks Keima, telling him to stay away from Tsukiyo but Keima is determined to stay until he can speak with Tsukiyo. When Tsukiyo switched place with Vulcan, she tells Keima that she would have been happier if she was alone and is humiliated for having loved this terrible man. Keima replies that he had no choice as their encounter was destiny and embraces Tsukiyo. But Tsukiyo punches right into Keima's face while Luna headbutts from behind. When Keima tries to forcibly kiss Tsukiyo, Vulcan uses her powers on Keima's clothing as clothes are also objects which she can manipulate. But Keima removes his clothing which shocks Vulcan. Vulcan attacks him with floor tiles. Vulcan announces her final warning on Keima that she will drop a bench on his head if he does not go away. But Keima says that he will take any kind of punishment and tells Tsukiyo to love him back for a little while longer so that he can protect Tsukiyo. Vulcan prepares for another attack, but Tsukiyo intervenes, which makes the bench drop onto Keima head as Vulcan's power was lost. While Keima was unconscious, Tsukiyo talks to Luna about if they should talk about Luna's sisters to Keima, but Luna firmly disapproves. Ultimately, Keima's determination has convinced Tsukiyo to help him. As Tsukiyo kissed him, wings began to sprout. Much later, when Keima returns to his household, only to be captured by Fiore, Vulcan easily defeats the latter when Fiore remarks on killing the goddess. As Diana approaches, she wonders why she hasn't grown wings. Later, due to Diana's request, Tsukiyo, along with Vulcan was returned. Due to a comment made by Mars, Vulcan was enraged by Keima's five-timing. A battle royale begins when her sisters also tries to win Keima's affection via their hosts. After this brief fight, Vulcan along with her sisters, tries to summon Apollo's oracle. After the oracle, Keima's cold is healed and wants them to go back home. Mai High Festival Arc At the Mai-High festival, Tsukiyo, along with Vulcan, was shown to be captured by a Vintage member. This tragedy, however, was short lived as Vulcan was soon freed by Diana and Mercury and with the combined efforts of her sisters, they managed to awaken Apollo too. Vulcan and her sisters then casts a spell that obliterates the entire Vintage hideout. Later, Vulcan along with Minerva and Diana watched the performance from the stage lights. Heart of Jupiter Arc After the festival, Diana then calls for a gathering and after some initial problems with her sisters, it is established that the basis of the whole event is to know who will be Keima's lover. Vulcan comments on Keima's ability to "seduce" all of the goddess hosts as Apollo tells Vulcan that it's too late now since she knew about this for a long time as Vulcan says that she obviously cannot tell Tsukiyo about this. Diana then says that there is no way the hosts will love Keima should they ever find out that Keima's in a six-timing relationship as Vulcan says that if not for Tsukiyo, she would have killed Keima already. Vulcan then goes on saying that it's best to forget about Keima since nothing good can come out of him. Apollo then tells her sisters that apparently, Vulcan's host is going to give up Keima as Vulcan blushed and says that she never said that and that it's just common opinion. Later, as Mars, Apollo and Minerva fights again as Vulcan tries to calm them down. Mercury then awakes and tells her sisters that they should discuss this after Keima returns since the latter just embarked on a journey. Mercury then states that Ayumi is Keima's wife as the sisters say that the marriage was invalid and Mercury says that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife anyways. Relationships Luna Though they do not have any actual relation except for the fact that Vulcan uses Luna's body as her 'puppet', Tsukiyo originally believed them to be the same. Tsukiyo Seeing that the two agrees with each that Keima is a disgusting man, the two are somewhat unified. Though much else is still not known, Tsukiyo is Vulcan's good friend as Vulcan wishes for Tsukiyo's happiness. Keima Disgusted that Keima is six-timing Tsukiyo with her sister's hosts, Vulcan originally hates Keima and is willing to do anything to protect Tsukiyo from such a man. But after Tsukiyo shows that she still loves Keima, Vulcan takes Keima for herself, wishing for Keima not to associate with any girl other than Tsukiyo. Other Goddesses Being the eldest of the Jupiter sisters, Vulcan was highly respected by her younger siblings. However, it is still unknown how Vulcan approaches her sisters since they have few dialouges. Trivia * The name "Vulcan" derives from the Roman god 'Vulcan. * In Japanese her name is actually pronounced as "Vulcanus". * Vulcan proclaims that she is the goddess of love and justice, although in mythology Vulcan is the god of fire and smithery. Quotes *(To Keima) "I cannot move... carry me" ''(Chapter 137, p.14) *(To Keima) "I do not understand...why a beautiful girl like Tsukiyo...would fall in love with such a filthy, creepy, suspicious man...." (Chapter 139, p.13) *(To Mars) ''"Mars! don't use weapons that Tsukiyo doesn't have!" ''(Chapter 158, p.12) *(To her sisters) "If Tsukiyo didn't habour feelings for that man, I would have killed him already. Nothing good can come from getting involved with that sort of man !! Its best to forget about him !!"'' (Chapter 190, p.4) Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess